Episode 1: The Start of Everything
ring* *ring* *ring* “Hello, William McKinley High School, how may I help you?” “Hi. I’m Holly Holliday; I heard you had a job opening for a Spanish teacher?” “Oh, Holly, Hi! Yes, we have a job opening, but it is permanent not just a part-time job.” “Yeah. That’s fine.” “Okay, can you come in tomorrow for an interview with Figgins?” “Sure. Thanks.” “Goodbye, Miss Holliday.” Holly put the phone down and smiled to herself. She lived in a flat in the center of Ohio. It took three flights of stairs to walk up as sometimes the elevator was broken but it was a nice little place. The main color scheme throughout the house was red, white and black. Holly walked over to her red sofa and sat down, leaning against the soft white pillow. She switched on the television. A news broadcast was on; she sat and watched it until something caught her eye. ‘Award-winning Broadway show titled ‘A Petticoat or a Raincoat?’ starring the famous William Shuester, comes to town this week-end as a special request from the man himself!’ “Oh Crap!” She shouted as she jumped up. She was meant to phone him to see how he was getting along on his show – well, to be honest, she just wanted him to perform at McKinley with her to start up the glee club she hoped to form. But she couldn’t just say that. She picked up her mobile and dialed his number. After a few rings he picked up. “Hello?” “Hey Will!” “Hey Hollister.” Holly laughed. “How is Broadway? I’ve got my tickets for tomorrow’s show!” “Broadway is amazing! We’ve been to France, the U.K, Germany and Ireland. I’ve seen literally all the sights! How are things with you?” “Yeah. They’re fine. Actually I needed to ask you for a favor…” And so, Holly explained her plan to him. After a few minutes Will knew everything. “So, you know which parts I’ll sing, just learn it by the day-after-tomorrow. Okay?” “Sure can!” Will replied enthusiastically. “Thanks. And good luck at tonight’s show! Look for me in the audience at tomorrow nights show. I’ll be sitting in the center on the front row!” “God, Holly! Those tickets must have cost a fortune! Anyway, gotta go! Learning a song in two days isn’t easy... Bye, Miss Holliday!” “Bye, Mr Shue.” She laughed to herself as she put the phone down. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach. She was extremely hungry and was too busy thinking about things to notice the time. It was eight o’clock at night and time for dinner. She walked into her fabulous kitchen. The first cupboard she opened had nothing in it except a few loaves of bread. The second cupboard; nothing. The third cupboard; nothing. She finally opened the fridge. There was a jar of a tomato-ey sauce, a few peppers and pepper and a packet of tagliatelle pasta. She chopped the peppers and then threw everything into a massive saucepan. She sang ‘No Scrubs’ by ‘TLC’ as she cooked it: A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly, And is also known as a buster, Always talkin' about what he wants, And just sits on his broke ass, So, no, I don't want your number, no, I don't want to give you mine and, no, I don't want to meet you nowhere, no, I don't want none of your time and, no, I don't want no scrub, A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me, Hanging out the passenger side, Of his best friend's ride, Trying to holler at me. It was done a few minutes later she sat down at her table and sighed. She was lonely. She needed someone. She ate slowly and washed up afterwards. She then decided to go to bed; she would practice the song tomorrow. -x-x-x-x- Meanwhile, across the other side of town, in the Anderson-Hummel household, the doorbell was ringing. “Blaine, the doorbells ringing!” A girl sitting on the sofa shouted. “Eva, you’re the closest.” Blaine shouted back from upstairs. “And miss an episode of The Secret Circle? You’re funny.” Eva snapped “Stop with the teenage backchat!” Blaine screamed. “For goodness sake, I’ll get it.” Kurt said walking to the door. He heard them both giggle. He opened the door to a familiar face. “Mr Shue. What a wonderful surprise. Come in, come in!” He shrieked. Will chuckled “Thanks, Kurt.” He laughed. “And this must be Eva.” He said walking over to her. “Yeah, Hi.” She said, leaning slightly to the left because Mr Shue was blocking the way of the Television. “Last time I saw you, you were nine years old.” Mr Shue smiled looking at Kurt. “Do you remember him?” Kurt asked. “I think so. Uncle Finn called you ‘A Vest-a-holic’” she admitted, finally having enough and pausing the Television. “Yeah. That’s me.” He chuckled. Another familiar face appeared in the room. “Hey, Mr Schue.” Blaine hugged Will. “I won’t be staying long; I’m going back to McKinley on Wednesday to help Miss Holliday start up another glee club.” “That’s nice.” Kurt smiled. “What are you watching then?” Will asked Eva. “The Secret Circle, it’s about witches.” Eva admitted. “Oh, my Chuck watches this.” Will replied. “Yeah. I know him, funny but kind of a loner.” Eva said. “Eva, that was rude!” Blaine shouted. “I can never lie.” Eva smirked. “I’ve had enough of your teenage backchat, go and finish watching this in your room.” Blaine snapped. “Eugh. Someone is aggy today.” Eva murmured as she got up to walk upstairs. “Well, I better be off. I’ve gotta see Emma, Chuck and Cameron for a few hours before going to Broadway rehearsal. See you guys.” Mr Schue insisted. “Bye.” Kurt sighed. “See you Eva.” He called. “Bye.” She roared. Kurt and Blaine let Mr Schue out of the house. They then went to sit on the sofa. They played the television programme to see what this ‘Secret Circle’ was about. After a few minutes of talking about witchcraft books it featured a couple making out. “That gives me an idea.” Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine thought Kurt was going to kiss him, but he was wrong. “Eva, can you come down here, please.” He called. “God, I’ve had to pause it three times in the space of seven minutes!” she snapped, walking down the stairs. “Yes?” she asked. “We’d like to meet Patrick after school tomorrow, your boyfriend.” Kurt implied. “Seriously?” She was shocked. “Yes.” Blaine commanded. “Okay, but I don’t want you touching each others lips at any moment when he is round. Understood?” She pressed. “Yes ma’am.” Kurt joked. “Now go up and finish your Circle of Secrets thing on the…” Kurt’s sentence was cut off by Eva’s phone ringing. She pulled her iPhone and answered it, putting one finger up to Kurt as a signal to be quiet. Blaine looked at Kurt with a bitchy look on his face. “Woah. Wrong move.” Blaine chuckled after seeing Kurts’ face. She walked into the hallway to continue her conversation; she took a seat on the shoe stall. Kurt and Blaine caught some parts, aka; ‘Oh Em Gee.’ And ‘That’s so amazing!’ After finishing her conversation she sat down back onto the sofa and fiddled with her thumb, she also had a slight smile on her face. “What’s up?” Blaine asked. Eva sighed happily. “D’you know my best friend? Cameron Hart?” She pondered. “The star quarterback of McKinley? Yeah we know him.” Kurt said. “Yeah… He’s gay.” Eva smiled. Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other and smiled. “Good for him!” Blaine grinned. “Yeah. But he’s the quarterback!” Eva pointed out. “Don’t you think it’ll affect his reputation?” “I’m gay. And I turned out all right.” Kurt told her. “Yeah, but you were never the manly quarterback. He’s the manliest man you would ever meet.” Eva shrieked. “Which means no-one will mess with him…” Blaine continued. “Yeah, I’m just looking out for my best friend!” Eva confirmed. “So, anyways, I’ll ring Patrick and see if he can come round tomorrow, then watch the rest of ‘Secret Circle’ and then go to bed. Okay?” “Sounds like a plan. Goodnight!” Blaine chuckled. Eva made her way upstairs and into her room. “We have a nice daughter.” Kurt admitted. “We have an amazing daughter.” Blaine corrected. -x-x-x-x-x- The next day, Holly arrived at McKinley around eight. She walked straight to Figgins’ office, she hadn’t been in this school for years but still knew it like the back of her hand. When she walked into Figgins’ office she saw another friendly face, not Figgins or the creepy office lady, but Sam Evans; who was shaking hands with Figgins. “Hey, Miss Holliday!” Sam grinned when he saw her, releasing his grip from Figgins. “Hey, Sam I haven’t seen you in ages!” Holly smiled. “What brings you back to McKinley?” “I’m the new Sports teacher! Shannon retired with Cooter!” He confirmed. “I could ask you the same question…” “Hopefully, I’ll be the new Spanish teacher, and im planning to start up a glee club.” Holly admitted. ‘Oi, you stole my idea!” Sam joked. “We can be co-directors, if you want?” Holly implied. “Yes, that would be amazing! Thanks, we should start it up ASAP; I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!” He then walked out. “Wait, Sam!’ Holly called back. “Here’s the script for a song me and Will were planning to sing in an assembly. Learn it and we will improvise on the day!” Holly shouted tossing a notepad. “Thanks Holly.” He thanked and then walked to his first ever teaching lesson. The interview went pretty smoothly, with her getting the job at the end. -x-x-x-x- Meanwhile, Eva, her boyfriend Patrick, her best friend Cameron, one of their friends Melena, her boyfriend Dexter and another guy Zoel were hanging out. They were a pretty tight group of friends, they told each other everything. There were two couples in the group, Melena and Dexter and Patrick and Eva. There were two guys with no partner, and they were both gay. Zoel obviously had a huge crush on Cameron, but he seemed to be oblivious, until this day. Dexter and Melena were making out, up against a wall, and Eva and Patrick were flirting. “I’m depressed?” Cameron sighed. “Why?” Zoel asked, slightly nudging him. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” Cameron admitted. “You’re gay? You’re the star quarterback. You’re gay.” Zoel was shocked. “Yep.” Cameron sighed. “You know any guys you like?” Zoel asked, and secretly hoped. “I do.” Cameron smiled, slightly looking Zoel up and down. He saw this an decided to play some cheeky games. “Does he have black hair that he normally combs back?” Zoel asked. “Maybe.” Cameron winked. “Does he have an illegal tattoo saying ‘War and Peace’ on his writs?” Zoel pondered. “Shut up and kiss me.” Cameron instructed. He pulled Zoel into a deep and passionate kiss, it lasted for about a minute, but it seemed like a world to them. When they finally broke apart they noticed nearly the whole school were surrounding those saying slurs. There four delightful best friends were fending them off. “Go away.” Patrick shouted. “There’s nothing wrong with that!” Eva screamed. “Move!” Cameron roared. “Yeah, f*** off!” Melena shrieked. Eventually, the crowd cleared. ‘You finally got some dude!” Patrick smiled and patted Cameron on the back. Eva and Melena giggled together. The school bell rung, signalling first period, Melena, Eva and Zoel walked off together. “Are you forgetting something?” The three other guys said in symphony. All three went back to their partners and gave them a passionate kiss. “So, are we dating?” Zoel asked. “We sure are.” Cameron confirmed grabbing Zoels hand. They all walked together to their class, they were in the same classes nearly all the time, holding hands with another. It would be a good few days, Patrick would finally meet Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Holly would start their glee club and the three relationships would progress.